forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Andy Brookes
Andy Brookes (Born May 12th 1986) is a American professional wrestler. He is currently working for WWE For Extreme, under the ring name Andy Brookes, on the Smackdown! brand. Professional wrestling career WWE For Extreme '(ECW: Anti-Extremist, TV Champion)' Andy broke in the WWE:FE after wrestling in smaller federations, he was placed on the Extreme brand, ECW. Andy's debut was a success, he defeated the rookie Synyster Gates, the fans had a good feeling that the Reflecion of Perfection would have a bright future, Andy then fell at the hands of Mickie James after challenging for the Hardcore Championship. Andy was injured in the hardcore contest. A few weeks after his return, Andy would join the Anti-Extremists, a stable led by former two time WWE Champion, Sold1er. The stable promised to be dominant, with Refugee Matt, Sold1er, Tyson Kidd, Andy Brookes and Kyara, later along with ECW GM Tiffany, ECW's tradition of extreme looked like it was coming to an end, but luckily for ECW, Sold1er lost the ECW Title to Bull Buchanan a month later. A few months later, after recovering from his injuries, Andy made his comeback, being placed on RAW but he didn't get a single match on his new brand, A few days later, Andy was drafted to ECW quickly setting his sights on the Television Championship, Andy challenged the Straight Edge superstar, CM Punk to a Title Match, but management gave Andy a chance to prove himself before he would even get a chance at the title. Andy went on to defeat Mark Henry, to prove himself, and then defeat CM Punk for the Television Championship on the following week and win his first championship title in the WWE:FE. At Backlash, Andy went on to defend his Television Championship against Ted Dibiase Jr. succesfully defending it. The following week, he faced off against The Manhunter, then-ECW World Champion, he made Manhunter submit to the Perfect Lock, defeating the huge jamaican. Andy though he had dealt with CM Punk, but the straightedge superstar came back for his Television Championship, but Andy was victorious once again defending his title for the first time. The following week he made Beast submit to the Perfect Lock, beginning a winning streak. His first loss would come at the hands of Santino Morella and Rodeo Rick, losing to them in a tag team match with his partner Sold1er. Judgment Day came, and Andy said that it wasn't necessary for him to defend the title, since he had defended it against CM Punk just two weeks ago. He and his partner Refugee Matt faced off against Beast, defeating him at the PPV and taking him out of action. After a month of success, more would come, as he defeated the then-ECW World Champion, Bull Buchanan, via submission, earning himself a title shot at Extreme Rules. Before the extreme PPV, he was forced to defend his TV Championship, because Andy refused to defend it at Extreme Rules and fight for a title on the same night. He retained his title against Leon Lonewolf, ending the short feud they had. Extreme Rules reached the screens all over the world, and it was Andy's big night, he defeated Bull Buchanan in the main event of the PPV, winning his first ECW Championship and world title reign in the WWEFE. He would vacate the TV Championship , wanting to focus on the ECW Championship . Through those last two months, Andy had entered the King of the Ring, defeating Seamus Flynn in the opening round, Rodeo Rick in the second round. '(NXT Pro)' Andy Brookes participated in the second season of NXT , being the Pro of the now WWE Superstar Nero. Andy took his Rookie to win the contest and reach the WWE, earning a WWE contract. Nero won the last poll, defeating Jackson Lyon in the finals. '(ECW World Champion, King of the Ring)' His first week as ECW Champion didn't go so well, he faced Luke Gallows , he ended up losing the match. The following week, he redeemed himself by defeating Maddawg by submission. Later that month, he faced off against his "rival" Leon Lonewolf , with Leon getting a win over the new ECW Champion. That loss would carry on to Night of Champions, where Andy lost the ECW Championship to the newcomer Jasper Merrick . Andy would reach the finals of the King of the Ring tournament, by defeating Lance Storm in the Semi-Finals, where he would face Eve Torres, his Girlfriend. He went to the Bash to face Eve Torres, losing to her in the process. (Broken Relationship and World Heavyweight Champion) Since Eve's interest in another promotion, they began to grow apart. They reached a point at Summerslam where Eve would face Slade Mathens for the World Title, Eve would lose and explode in an attack of anger, attacking Slade. Andy would get involved stopping her with a Backstabber. Slade Mathens would then continue the attack on her and leave her injured, something that Eve is likely to never forget. Andy continued his career, going into Unforgiven to compete in the World Heavyweight Championship Scramble Match, he won, defeating Slade Mathens, Justin Credible, Kofi Kingston and Jasper Merrick, becoming a one time World Heavyweight Champion. He held the title for two months, defending it against Slade Mathens, the man who was his tag team partner at the time, and against one of his most bitter rivals, Jasper Merrick. Even though they had their diferences after the World Title situation, Andy Brookes and Slade Mathens formed a tag team, to try and take the Unified Tag Team Titles away from The Kutter Regime, but they weren't succesful. At Survivor Series 2008, he would lose the World Heavyweight Championship to Rejinaldo. Furious about the ending, he used his rematch clause just 24 hours after losing the title. He won the title back, gaining his second World Heavyweight Championship reign. But it only lasted a few weeks, at Armageddon 2008, he fell at the hands of Dacia Stoker, after Mathius Stoker, then-temporary GM used his powers to restart the match and screw Andy out of the title. '(Royal Rumble 2009 Winner and Intercontinental Champion)' Andy didn't forget what Mathius Stoker did to him at Armaggedon, so he was booked in a Number 1# Contenders Match against Johnny Blaze, he defeated him and went on to face Mathius Stoker for the Intercontinental Championship. With a little help from Scorpion, Neal Cole's special enforcer, Andy defeated Mathius and gave him some of his own medicine. Andy then set his sights on the Royal Rumble, entering at Number 25#, he won, last eliminating Justin Credible to win the Royal Rumble 2009. Andy faced off against Blaze, defeating him two weeks after the Rumble. Several superstars began to feel interest for the IC Championship, Brian Kendrick and Blaze had a match to name the Number one contender, with Brian Kendrick winning, they faced off at Lockdown: No way out. Andy retained the title in a Steel Cage match. The following RAW, he defeated Dacia Stoker via Submission. He then won a chain of matches, defeating The Animals w/ Saint, Adiaen Payne and Rejinaldo (x2). The last RAW before Wrestlemania 25, he teamed up with Blaze to defeat Slade Mathens and Saint. '(Third reign as World Heavyweight Champion)' Andy would go on to Wrestlemania 25 to defeat Saint for the World Heavyweight Championship, beginning another one of his world title reigns. Just a month later at Backlash, Andy was defeated at the hands of Saint, losing once again the world championship. '(Move to Friday Night Smackdown!)' After taking a few months off from the ring, he returned to Friday Night Smackdown. On his first appearance, he made it clear that he wanted to make a name for himself on the blue brand , challeging the then-WWE Champion Anthony Rainen . His challenge was denied. He went on to claim his intentions of becoming Unified Tag Team Champion in the future. His first official match as a Smackdown Superstar came a few weeks after his return. He faced Kelly Oliver and Mike Maverick in a tag team match with the current WWE Champion Jasper Merrick as his tag team partner. He was victorious. The following week, he challenged the Unified Tag Team Champions, UnlimitedExtreme and Chris Robertson, to a match at Summerslam. '(Tag Team Division and WWE Champion)' He yet had to name his partner, but he had yet to find one. He offered any superstar backstage to be his partner. Rejinaldo was the man that took the opportunity, the former rivals put their differences aside and shaked hands in the middle of the ring infront of the WWE fans. The match at Summerslam was made official when the current champions came out to accept their challenge. He endured a defeat at the hands of Justin Credible. The following week he defeated Randy Orton in a singles match, making him tap out to the Crossface. Summerslam came along, with Rejinaldo and Andy Brookes in great shape they defeated Chris Robertson and UnlimitedExtreme to win the Unified Tag Team Championships . In his first match as tag team champion, he and Rejinaldo were defeated by LoBiondo and Justin Credible. He then requested a rematch against Justin Credible , who had began to taunt him with a few twitter comments. He defeated Justin Credible in their rematch, also qualifying for the WWE Championship Scramble at Unforgiven 2009. He had another rematch with him, it resulted in a double count out, with Andy smashing a chair over Justin Credible's head. He would team up with Rejinaldo against Merrick and LoBiondo only to lose once again as a team. At Unforgiven 2009 , he would win the championship scramble, becoming WWE Champion for the first time in his career. He teamed up with US Champion Jasper Merrick to face Flying Monkey and the X-Division Champion Tom LoBiondo. His team would pick up the win with Andy making LoBiondo tap out. Just a few days before No Mercy 2009, he and Rejinaldo would defend the Unified Tag Team Championships against Eve Torres and Michelle Hullender. They would lose the match and the titles. He would also lose the WWE Championship at No Mercy 2009 against Kelly Oliver. '(Second run as tag team champion - Blinding Perfection') The following week, he would set his sights back on the tag team championships, announcing that he would form a team with Allison Hoffman called Blinding Perfection. They would get their first win as a team defeating Rebecca Hullender and Patrick Lawler in a tough contest. The following week he would be in the corner of Allison Hoffman , where with his assist, she defeated Wade Barrett. They then faced the team of Jasper Merrick and Flying Monkey, defeating them showing their skills as a team. At Survivor Series 2009, Andy Brookes & Allison Hoffman defeated the tag team champions Michelle Hullender & Eve Torres for the championships, earning Brookes his second reign and Allison her first reign and first championship in the company. On the following Smackdown! he would face former WWE Champion Anthony Rainen, defeating him after a hard fought match. Rejinaldo also fell at the hands of Brookes who defeated him after a tough contest. Brookes returned to RAW when he was booked in a match against the debuting Kevin Steen, giving the rookie his first loss. After a few weeks outside of the ring, taking care of some nagging injuries, he came back to the ring to team with Allison Hoffman to take on The Takeover's Rick and Maverick, winning the match. Andy visited NXT, he was placed in a match with Jason Oliver, he viciously attacked him, winning the match. That same night, he and Allison had an encounter with Mike Bennett and Maria Kanellis. Chris Morgan, General Manager of NXT, booked the tag team champions against Mike Bennett and Maria. The champions made the arrogant couple shut up by winning the match. Brookes stepped into the ring once again with Rejinaldo as his partner, defeating the Prime Time Players, even turning on his partner during the match. Brookes went on to Lockdown to defend the tag titles against the Prime Time Players along with his tag team partner Allison Hoffman, they won via submission. The tag team champions defended the titles again the following Smackdown, successfully defending them once again against the Prime Time Players. Brookes went to focus on the Money in the Bank match at Wrestlemania, he had to qualify in order to be in it. Brookes demanded a spot to RAW General Manager Genesis, who gave him a qualifier against the returning Harvey Richards. Andy Brookes defeated his opponent to qualify and earn himself a spot at the Grandest Stage of them all. Brookes would end up on the losing side of the match, Misery was the victor. Brookes went on to defeat Lazarus in a Pick Your Poison match, he was hand picked by his former rival and tag team partner, Slade Mathens. Brookes continued to hold on to the Unified Tag Team Championships along with Allison Hoffman, unchallenged... 'Intercontinental Champion (Mid 2010)' At Judgement Day 2010, Andy Brookes was booked in a Triple threat match for the Intercontinental Championship against the champion, Seth Rollins and Patrick Hunter. Brookes would take full advantage of the match to win the championship for a second time. Brookes would start a small feud with AJ Lee and Chris Caine. The two men would face off on Smackdown, with Andy Brookes defeating the X-Division Champion by submission. Michelle Hullender and Jean-Baptiste Dubois issued a challenge for the tag team championships, where Brookes accepted it on behalf of himself and his tag team partner. Royal Rumble (2011) ''' Andy Brookes returned to the ring after a long absence, where he had been taking care of his girlfriend, Eve Torres. The Royal Rumble was the time where he made his comeback. He lasted 29 other men to win the Royal Rumble for a second time, earning himself a spot in the main event of Wrestlemania. Personal life Andy Brookes claims to be the Reflecion of Perfection, It pretty much went along with his life, he pretty much had everything he wanted, the arrogant superstar looks to do the same in the WWE:FE era. Andy Brookes is from Miami Florida, he trained in the best schools all over Florida to get where he is now, His trainers were amazed at the determination he had in his younger years. In wrestling * * '''Finishing moves **''Perfect Lock'' (Full Nelson) (2008-2009) **Backstabber (Used as a Normal Move now) (2008) **Crossface **''The Perfect Landing'' (Fireman's Carry Cutter) **Spear (Now a signatu *'Signature moves' **European Uppercut **Triple German Suplex **Moonsault **Perfect Storm (Jumping Reverse Bulldog) **Sharpshooter ]] **Sambo Leg Lock **Russian Leg Sweep **Belly To Belly Slam **T-Bone Suplex **School Boy **Sunset Flip **German Suplex **Fisherman Suplex **Fireman Carry Slam *'Teamed With' *Rejinaldo *Allison Hoffman *Slade Mathens *'Managers/wrestlers managed' **Eve Torres **Nero *'Nicknames' **"Reflection of Perfection" *'Entrance themes' **"I Am Perfection" by Adelita's Way **'"Wasting Time" '''by Red ** '"Where did the Angels go?" by Papa Roach Championships and accomplishment '''WWE For Extreme *WWE World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *WWE Championship (1 time) *ECW World Championship (1 time) *Intercontinental Championship (2 times) *Television Championship (1 time) *Unified Tag Team Championship (2 times) * 2011 Royal Rumble Winner *2009 Royal Rumble Winner *Triple Crown Champion *WWEFE Tag Team of the Year 2010 (w/Allison Hoffman) *'Extreme Wrestling Alliance' **EWA United States Championship (1 time) **EWA Smash Division Championship (3 times) *'Unique Style Wrestling' **USW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **USW Tag Team Champion (1 time) Category:1986 births Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Wrestlers Category:ECW champions Category:Television champions